Casualidad
by etria
Summary: Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry traer a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo? ¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? (Con partes AU)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chic s!

Comenzaré con la publicación de un fanfic, que he pedido permiso a su autora para publicarlo en la página y para seguir con la historia, ya que esta no está acabada (Tiene 11 capítulos). La autora me ha dado la autorización para seguirla y hacerla mía. Está publicada en otra página y se titula Casualidad.

Cuando he leído esta historia hace dos años, la verdad he quedado encantada, al menos a mí me ha gustado mucho.

Sus capítulos no serán muy largos, más bien cortos e intentaré publicar dos veces por semana. Este primero es más una pequeña introducción.

Sin más les dejo aquí el pequeño capítulo, aunque se podría decir pequeña introducción y espero sus reviews contándome que les ha parecido.

* * *

 **Una Noche**

Aunque Storybrooke no tenía una gran conexión con el mundo, Regina Mills, alcalde de ese pueblo detenido en el tiempo por su propia maldición, tuvo que viajar a Boston a una reunión de alcaldes.

Extraño que existiera algo así pero dejó a Henry a cargo de su psiquiatra, Archie Hooper, por unos días y se reunió con otros alcaldes, que parecían tener pueblos muchos más aburridos que ella.

Pero cometieron todos un erros, sobretodo la última noche, en donde la mayoría estaba mucho más deprimidos que ella. Tomaron de más, y terminaron en un bar cercano sin recordar nada más.

Salvo Regina.

Por alguna extraña razón, una rubia bailando en el medio de la pista le llamó la atención y termino bailando con ella. Dejando el bar junto con ella, hacia un hotel.

Con sus pieles desnudas chocándose mientras sus labios se perdían en sus cuellos, marcando y besando. Con sus manos en las profundidades de la otra, buscando llegar a ese punto en que el clímax se mezclaba con gritos de placer.

Regina despertó, primero pensando en que estaría sola, en que la rubia se habría ido. Pero el cuerpo estaba acostado a su lado, mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

Se sonrieron sin hablar y se vistieron despacio entre miradas y sonrisas. La rubia estaba dejando la habitación cuando se giró para besar una vez más a Regina, y dejarle un papel en su mano. "Llámame o escríbeme" dijo antes de dejar la habitación y a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke completamente muda mirándola salir y viendo la puerta cerrarse tras la rubia.

Regina volvió a su pueblo, pensando en lo placentero que había sido todo lo sucedido con la rubia. No sentía tanto placer ni cuándo se había besado con Daniel, o cuando Graham se esforzaba por darle un orgasmo.

Quizá alguna vez le escribiría, pensó esa noche mientras acostaba a Henry.

No sabía que una casualidad, una simple noche con una rubia, la llevaría a cambiar su forma de pensar cuando se rompa la maldición.

Pero todavía, faltaba tiempo para eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a tod

Como este capítulo tiene mucho del episodio piloto (01x01) y algo más que autora original ha cambiado. Como lo ha dicho ya, no hay mucho más que estar sentado y subiendo por la semana, aunque tengo tiempo, la historia y los comentarios son constantes intentaré obsequiarles otro capítulo en el correr de la semana.

Sin más que decir, espero que guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

 **La llegada de la salvadora**

Uno más detrás de las rejas.

Uno más y un buen comprobar para ella, mientras caminaba hacia su estado cargando la pequeña bolsa que poseía su pequeño pastel.

Un cumpleaños más, sola.

De vez en cuando (casi todos los días) pensaba en Regina. La morena que hace unos meses en una noche de pasión. Recordaba que se había sentido liberado ese mismo día, cuando sintió, después de los años, su atracción había cambiado hacia las mujeres. Además, después de los años, también de negación. Entonces decidió salir a un bar o boliche, en donde pudiera encontrar a alguien para si era verdad.

Sí sí, era verdad. ¡Oh Dios !, si era verdad. A veces recodaba lo que había pasado esa noche y volvía a pensar en Regina, en su cuerpo, y ese olor a manzanas rojas que emanaba, mientas clavaba sus dientes en ella.

Cerró la puerta y dejó el pequeño pastel en la mesada, tirando sus zapatos por cualquier lado del departamento.

Encendió la vela y se deseó feliz cumpleaños, pidiendo tres deseos mentalmente hasta que la puerta anunció un visitante. Caminó extrañada, nunca recibía visitas. Mucho menos el día de su cumpleaños

* * *

Había estado viajando casi dos horas, y sigue repitiendo mentalmente el nombre del pueblo, Storybrooke. Había escuchado que contaba de una reina malvada, de una maldición, pero también descubierto que su hijo, Henry. Ese bebé que ni siquiera había podido juntar fuerzas para mirar cuando nació en una cárcel de Phoenix.

Cuando entraron en el pueblo, pareció que viajaron a otro mundo. Parecía un pueblo detenido en el tiempo, donde no existía nadie volviendo por el mismo.

-Esto es ... pintoresco- dijo Emma mirando un su alrededor mientras que un hombre con un paraguas y un perro no pasaron al lado de su Volkswagen amarillo mirando hacia adentro.

-No se ve mucha gente nueva- dijo Henry con el extraño libro de cuentos en su falda. -Mi madre se entera de que tengo esto y no va a estar contenta-

-Estoy segura de que tu madre está preocupada porque ha desaparecido- Emma llegó a un cruce de calles - ¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir?

-Derecho- Henry se encontraba enfadado. Más información sobre la vida cotidiana en Storybrooke y sus alrededores.

-No te enfades- Dijo Emma siguiendo el camino -Después de todo deberias darte cuenta que ella te crió toda tu vida, ella estaba ahí para ti-

¿Por qué no estabas? Cuestionó guardando el libro en su mochila

-No estaba lista para ser madre- No era todavía el momento para decirlo que había nacido en una prisión y que estaba presa porque su padre había existido en la policía.

-Ella es la bruja malvada. La que enviaba la imagen por lo que este pueblo apareció en este mundo- Henry se cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho propio.

-Vamos a aclarar las cosas- Emma se detuvo en un solo lado - Es algo que tiene un estado que repite todo el camino Dices que todo el pueblo está compuesto por personajes de cuentos de hadas. ¿Cuál es la persona que adoptó la Reina Malvada de esos cuentos? -

-Sí- contestó contento porque ella parecía haberlo escuchado y comprendido.

¿Y nadie recuerda nada? Preguntó al chico

-Estoy seguro de que una o dos personas recuerdan -Miró hacia el frente pensativo en eso.

Emma asintió y volvió a encender el coche.

-Incluso así me llevas con ella- Reproduce el niño de su lado.

-Lo siento, chico- Emma se encogió de hombros -Tengo que hacer las cosas bien-

Henry había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada cuando llegaron. Ésta se abrió y una mujer salió desesperada a abrazarlo.

Henry no quiso prestar mucha atención a la mujer, y corrió directamente dentro de la casa, diciendo que había encontrado a su madre.

Emma se había acercado despacio, y cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta pudo notar que la conocía. En el rostro de las dos reflejarse el reconocimiento.

-¿Emma? - preguntó Regina sorprendida de la rubia que tenía en frente.

-Regina- Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-¿Se conocen? -Preguntó el hombre que había salido junto a Regina del interior de la mansión

-Puede dejarnos solas, Sheriff. Estoy segura de que puedo arreglar esto- La alcaldesa se giró para hablar con el hombre, quien asintió y se marchó

-No me llamaste-habló esta vez la rubia con su tono de voz bajo, notando por primera vez que Regina parecía tener un aire de poder a su alrededor, con la posición casi perfecta al estar de pie.

-No hay oportunidad de volver a Boston con una seña de su mano señaló hacia el interior de la casa.

Emma la siguió hasta la oficina en donde Regina la invitación con algo de beber.

-Quiero creer que es una casualidad ... -comenzó a decir la morena.

-¡Oh! Lo es- Interrumpió casi enseguida.

-¿Cómo? - Estaba tratando de entender como esta mujer había aparecido, como su hijo decía que era su verdadera madre y no piense en qué tenía el estado con la novia antes de tratando de sentir lo que había una sola noche con la persona que estaba frente a suyo.

-I don't know. Yo estaba en mi departamento, y el golpeó la puerta de la segunda vez en la noche se encoje de hombros.

-¿Cómo te encontró? - aquello para la morena era un gran enigma sobre todo porque no es que se dijese que el mundo era pequeñito como para que un niño de 10 años encuentra una madre biológica sin saber siquiera como era o se llamaba.

-I don't know. El expediente estaba sellado hasta donde estaba el séptimo día en la rubia supiese la respuesta de cómo había hecho el chico.

-¿El padre? ¿Tengo que preocuparme? -Su frialdad y protección hacia su ser mas amado salió a la luz.

-No. No lo sabe- suspiró la rubia.

-Lo siento, no esperaba verte a ti como ... su madre biológica- Regina no había bajado una guardia pero si había puesto un tono de voz mas cálido.

-All Right. No hay problema- Emma movió un brazo llevándolo hacia sus propias rodillas

-¿Crees que soy malvada? - Recordó las palabras que su hijo le había dicho algunas veces.

-Creo que solo lo ha dicho por los cuentos de hadas. Emma no sabía realmente como contestar a ello, no veía a Regina como su hijo, la descripción.

-¿Qué cuentos de hadas? -Frunció el ceño sin entenderle mucho.

-Los de su libro. Cree bastante en ese libro- la rubia se puso de pie- Lo siento, tengo que regresar-

-Oh ... de acuerdo-imitó la acción.

-Si sigues tengo mi número, puedes llamarme-dijo Emma antes de desaparecer.

Mientras caminaba hacia su coche, pudo ver a Henry mirándola por la ventana de la habitación.

Regina se quedó mirando por la puerta abierta, pensando. No solo era la madre de Henry, la biológica; sino que también fue la mujer en la que no pudo dejar de pensar.

¿Cómo encajar todo en su vida? ¿Cómo podría encajar a Emma en Storybrooke? ¿Era quién rompería, y la maldición?

* * *

Emma se acercó a la salida del pueblo cuando descubrió el libro de cuentos de hadas sobre el asiento del acompañante "Henry" pensó mentalmente.

Sonrió pensando en el niño y en la madre, y volvió a mirar a la carretera para descubrir que un lobo justo en el medio del camino. Para evitar golpear, giró el volante y chocó contra el cartel de Storybrooke, quedando inconsciente.

Despertó bajo la mirada atenta del sheriff, quien sonreía.

-Parece que los tragos de Regina son más fuertes de lo que pensamos-reía mientras se acercaba a las rejas.

-No era borracha, había un lobo en la carretera- explicó la rubia

-Un lobo ... claro-

Cuando Emma estaba en la calle de la alcaldesa entró casi corriendo en la estación de sheriff.

-Henry volvió a desaparecer, tenemos que ... ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - Preguntó mirando a Emma detrás de las rejas-¿Sabe dónde puede estar?

-No lo veo from Que Lo Deje en t ... Su Casa, Regina- no sabia si tutearla O que -Puedo Ayudar un encontrarlo-

* * *

Una vez que todos fuera de comisaría y en la mansión Molinos, más precisamente en la habitación de Henry.

-¿Quién es Mary Margareth Blanchard? - Pregunto a el sheriff y La alcaldesa, LUEGO de Descubrir Que Henry habia Descubierto era quien su Madre biológica de un Través De Una Tarjeta de Crédito Que pertenecia a la mencionada.

-La profesora de Henry- dijo la reina entre dientes.

-Vamos- Emma se puso de pie con la intensión de salir.

-No tienes que hacer esto- Regina agarró su mano para detenerla. Las dos se quedaron mirando el lugar del contacto que había sentido de la corriente de rectificar sus cuerpos.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo. - Emma volvía a sentir que el tacto que no se había podido tranquilizar de la mente - Después de todo, por alguna razón siento que es mi culpa-

Regina simplemente la soltó y asintió

-Gracias- Alcanzó a decir la alcaldesa antes de salir de las dos mujeres hacía el lugar donde seguramente se encuentra la profesora de su hijo. El instituto de Storybrooke.

* * *

-Ella no sabe nada, Regina- Dijo Emma después de que la alcaldesa interrogara interminablemente a la asustada maestra.

-Espero que tiene un buen regreso - Con algo de decepción y una preocupación por su pequeño la morena abandonó el aula.

-Lo siento, ella está nerviosa por la desaparición de Henry- Emma quiso disculparla ante la mirada atenta de la maestra.

-Está bien- Le sonrió para despreocuparla -Tendrías que fijar en su castillo-

* * *

No había una buena conversación con Henry en su castillo. Él dijo que sabía por qué ella había dado en adopción. Que sabía que era para darle su mejor oportunidad, como Blancanieves hizo con su hija. O mar, con ella.

Después de discutieron sobre adopciones, Henry era una horrible estancia con Regina, ella dijo que horrible había sido abandonada en la carretera.

* * *

Regina abrió la puerta antes de que ellos terminaran de cruzar todo el camino de la entrada, y Henry corrió escaleras arriba.

-Gracias- dijo la morena caminando hacia Emma

-No hay problema-respondió ella.

-Parece que está impresionado por ti- Su comentario causó una sonrisa en Emma, haciendo que Regina desease volver a causar, aunque sea una vez más.

¿Qué es un poco loco? Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y mi deseo fue no estar sola. Y el golpe en mi puerta, Regina- No sabía si lo imaginaba o veía un pequeño brillo en los ojos verdes.

-Emma ... - Se acercó un poco más a la rubia -¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? -

-¿Cómo? -preguntó sorprendida por esa invitación

-Sé que la adopción es cerrada, pero parece que hay falta en su vida, así como ... - "como en la mía" quiso decir la alcaldesa. -Me gustan los pozos entre los dos bienvenidos bien-

-¿Estás segura? Podría ser muy confuso-

-¿Por qué? ¿Se ha apresurado en preguntarle? Qué estaba hecho

-Por lo nuestro Regina. Por esa noche-expresó algo preocupado por lo que pusiese pasar

-¿Quién dice que puede haber sido una sola noche? -preguntó la morena -Está invitado a quedarte con nosotros, o quedarte en Storybrooke-

-Gracias- Emma se dio la media vuelta para salir -Estaré en la posada-

-De acuerdo, pero espero que vengas a cenar mañana a la noche. Henry va a estar contento- tras ver a Emma marcharse caminó hacia el interior de su casa.

* * *

No hay parecía que esa pisada recibiera muchos clientes, pero Emma quiso pedir una habitación. Aunque el mar por una semana, como Henry había pedido en el castillo.

-¿What is your name? Preguntó la mujer en recepción

-Emma, Emma Swan- contestó

-Emma. Que lindo nombre, un hombre detrás de la rubia.

* * *

Henry miraba por la ventana del reloj al pueblo, sin saber que en ese momento el estaba dando la llave de la habitación a Emma, cuando el reloj comenzó a moverse. Sonrió porque sabía que Emma había decidido quedare.

Emma sabía que no iba a ser fácil quedarse en Storybrooke. No iba a ser fácil por el simple hecho de que seguía sintiéndose atraído hacia Regina, y sobretodo mientas más tiempo pasaba con ella. Estaba creando un vínculo con su hijo.

Regina no hay ningún tipo de problema de Emma y Henry pasaran tiempo juntos. Al contrario, le gustaba más y más por el simple hecho de que pasaba más tiempo con Emma.

A pesar de que había hablado con Sidney, y él había complicado el hecho de que la madre biológica de Henry apareció en la vida de todos en Storybrooke. Regina por su parte no lo veía así. Ella se sentía casi como una Emma cerca, en Storybrooke.

* * *

Podía decir que no le gustaban las amigas que hacían, mucho menos cuando Emma le comentó a Mary Margareth le había ofrecido vivir junto a ella.

-¿Crees que es prudente? Ni la conoces-preguntó Regina una de las noches mientras cenaban.

-No le dije ni que no, ni que sí. Igualmente no me parece mala persona bebió un poco de agua quitándole importancia al asunto

-No digo que sea mala persona ... - Regina intentó ocultar su desacuerdo aunque no era posible.

-¿Es porque es Blanca Nieves? -El pequeño que hasta ahora había estado un poco al margen, preguntó interrumpiendo la conversación.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso-contestado Regina mirando confundida un hijo, pero con un tono que terminó la conversación sobre la estadía de la señorita Swan en el estado de Mary Margareth Blanchard.

* * *

-No entiendo que tan difícil de entender, querida- dijo el Señor Oro al día siguiente.

-Ella puede romper la maldición-Repitió Regina que mira hacia afuera y señalando con la mano hacia la puerta.

-Si querida- El oro reviró los ojos en muestra de que la conversación no tenía sentido para él.

-¿Cómo? - La preocupación mucho como repercutiría eso si Emma llegase a romper su maldición.

-Quien sabe. Creyendo en lo que dice Henry, con un beso de amor verdadero ... - dijo Oro mirando pensativamente a la alcaldesa.

-Seguro tú lo sabes- lo desafió con la mirada.

-Puede ser. Pero las cosas están en tan cambiantes- Levantó sus hombros -Todo está cambiando. No solo que está en el camino de la maldición, sino que puede cambiar muchas cosas más-


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Bueno no he podido aguantar el subir otro capítulo. Espero que por lo poco que han leído les esté gustando mucho.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Ayudante del Sheriff**

El mismo día que Regina hablaba con Gold, Emma estaba escuchando atentamente a Graham, el Sheriff de Storybrooke, ofreciéndole el puesto de su ayudante.

No le vendría mal, ya que se estaba quedando sin dinero. Aunque no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría Regina.

Volvía hacía Granny's a pensar en el ofrecimiento, y recibió las miradas de todos los días. Después de los primeros tres días en Storybrooke, alguien se sentó con Mary Margareth a hablar y averiguó quien era la nueva rubia en el pueblo.

El rumor había corrido rápidamente, y todos esperaban ver el momento en que Regina Mills se cansada de jugar a la familia con Emma Swan

—Te veo pensativa— dijo Ruby cuando la vio sentarse —¿Ya explotó?

—¿Hicieron una apuesta?¿Por eso es que me preguntas todos los días y a toda hora si ya explotó? —La rubia la mira confundida.

—Es probable que lo hubiéramos hecho— La camarera dejó rápidamente el chocolate caliente con crema y canela al frente de la rubia antes de alejarse.

Ese mismo momento, la puerta del café volvió a abrirse y todos giraron para mirar a Regina que estaba enojada en ese mismo lugar y se sentaba al lado de Emma.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Preguntó la rubia preocupada cuando la mira. Regina giró y clavó sus dos ojos chocolate en los verdes de Emma, "¿Ella realmente podría romper la maldición?" pensó la morena pasa si.

—Nada— respondió la alcaldesa después de inspirar profundamente. Emma no tenía la culpa, simplemente, de haber aparecido en Storybrooke a romper la maldición de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada. Porque de eso estaba segura, no podía romper una maldición de la cual no sabría nada. —¿Y a ti? —preguntó bajando la voz.

—Oh, creo que tendríamos que hablar esta noche.

—De acuerdo. —Inevitablemente se preocupó ¿Se habría enterado de la maldición? —¿Vienes a cenar esta noche? —

—Sí — dijo Emma sin darse cuenta de que todos habían escuchado claramente la última parte de la conversación, que además habían hecho silencio desde que Regina había entrado —Si no te molesta, pasaré a buscar a Henry por la escuela y lo llevo a tu casa —

—De acuerdo, me parece muy buena idea— la alcaldesa miró hacia delante. No había pedido nada, solo quería asegurarse de que Emma estaba todavía en Storybrooke, porque por alguna razón, con la novedad de la maldición y su mente, pensó que Emma habría decidido irse ya que no había pasado nada entre ellas. Y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo cosas que últimamente solo calentaban más su corazón.

* * *

El señor Gold se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Regina. ¿Qué más podría cambiar la presencia de Emma en Storybrooke? Él recordaba cada cosa de su pasado en el Enchanted Forest y recordaba, claramente como si fuera algo vivido todos los días, la forma en que Snow White le había dicho el nombre. "Emma" repitió antes de seguir anotado número en sus cuadernos.

* * *

Regina podía decir claramente que la presencia de Emma en la vida de Henry y ella les había cambiado.

Lo notaba cuando volvía todas las noches a su casa y los encontraba a los dos inmersos en las tareas de Henry. Ni siquiera podía negar que la presencia de la rubia en su vida había hecho que se relajara mucho más. Aunque cada vez sentía otros tipos de rigidez en su cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con el tema de la maldición o de dominar a todos en ese pueblo. Además, ¿cuándo dejó de importarle dominar a todos en Storybrooke? Estaba comenzando, incluso, a ver un poco difuminados los límites de la maldición. O entender lo que su viejo yo mágico en el Enchanted Forest sentía.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Emma quien se había acercado a Regina al verla dejar de cortar las verduras para la cena y con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—Sí, gracias —Regina miró a Emma con una sonrisa. —¿Me estoy quemando? —agregó cuando sentía algo caliente en su espalda.

—No — contestó sacando rápidamente su mano de la espalda de la alcaldesa.

Regina se quedó mirando la mano que la rubia había sacado de su espalda, ¿ella era la que irradiaba tanto calor?

—Voy a ir a bañarme —se prenuncio el pequeño de la casa, Henry —Ya por suerte acabé todo—

—Eso es porque te ayuda Emma— dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad— dijo Henry confundido dando la media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras. Desde que Emma estaba en Storybrooke, su madre comenzó a cambiar un poco, alejándose rápidamente de su idea de la Reina Malvada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su persona actual se alejaba de la maldad, Henry no podía dejar de pensar en que era la Reina Malvada que había maldecido a todo un pueblo y muchos personajes de cuentos de hadas a viví en el mundo real. Sin magia.

* * *

Emma y Regina se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon el agua correr en el piso superior.

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo— pronunció Emma, sobresaltando a la morena quien inmediatamente pensó que era fuera de Storybrooke. La rubia pudo notar que la alcaldesa se puso completamente tensa. —Quería saber que opinabas —

—¿Dónde es este trabajo? —La respuesta la daba algo de temor.

—Graham me pidió que sea su ayudante. Hubiera dicho que si en el mismo momento porque realmente me está haciendo falta hacer algo. Pero quería consultarlo contigo— notaba como parecía que Regina se relajaba.

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —Regina se dio media vuelta mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí, por supuesto. Es algo diferente a lo que he estado haciendo, pero... ¿Qué puede haber tan malo en Storybrooke como para tener un ayudante de Sheriff? —

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó la morena sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Bueno… no lo sé realmente. Pero ya llevo aquí un tiempo y no es que lo he visto a Graham salir con las luces encendidas en el coche. Es maravilloso que todavía exista un lugar así, pero después de todo, Graham pasa mucho tiempo mirando desde la acera de enfrente— concluyó la rubia sin poder explicarse bien.

Sí, se sentía celosa de que Graham quisiera o estuviera de alguna forma con Regina. Igualmente, poco lo había visto en esa mansión desde la noche que llegó a Storybrooke.

—Extraño lo que dices, en realidad, querida. —dijo Regina sentándose a su lado. —En mi oficina recibimos demasiadas quejas de robos que han podido ser detenido a tiempo si nuestro sheriff se hubiera presentado en el lugar en cuento lo llamaron—

Emma la miró confundida, sin saber bien que decir.

—Lo que me llama la atención, es que Graham no se haya acercado a mi oficinal, que es la que finalmente paga las cuentas de la comisaría, para preguntarme — continuó Regina mirando fijamente hacia adelante, evitando los ojos verdes de Emma que la podían hacer pensar dificultad.

—No quiero meter en problemas a nadie… —dijo la rubia rápidamente agarrando la mano de la morena.

—Pero si quieres trabajar ahí, no hay problema. —concluyó la alcaldesa.

—¿En serio? Por qué noto un aura de problemas ante tu respuesta. —

—Siento… no importa —la morena se puso rápidamente de pie y dejando a la rubia con la mano estirada.

—Tengo hambre— dijo Henry entrando a la cocina.

* * *

Emma comenzó a trabajar al día siguiente en la oficina del sheriff. Su primer trabajo fue calmar a toda la gente que sufrió daños por el pequeño terremoto que coincidió en el momento que se puso la placa de ayudante.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Regina sintió un mareo y supo que algo había pasado. Algo que le trajo a la cabeza pequeños momentos en el Enchanted Forest con Daniel, pero mezclados con la noche que había compartido con Emma en Boston.

Se quedó mirando a su escritorio confundida.

Sabía entonces que Gold tenía razón, Emma era verdaderamente la salvadora. Emma podía llegar a romper la maldición.

* * *

Henry mientras tanto, se preguntaba qué plan macabro y silencioso llevaría a cabo su madre para sacar a Emma del medio.

Había entrado a la noche en la oficina de Regina, la que estaba en la mansión y había podido ver en sus papeles la palabra "salvadora". Entonces ella sabía que Emma era la salvadora. Y eso le contó a Archie en su sesión del día siguiente, pero aunque su psiquiatra le dijo que podía hacer otra razón, Henry no entendía cual podía ser.

* * *

Regina estaba en su oficina firmando unos papeles, cuando la muerta se abrió de golpe y Emma entró acalorada a su oficina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Regina poniéndose de pie rápidamente y caminando hacia la rubia.

Pero Emma no respondió, simplemente se acercó a Regina y agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a besarla mientras la empujaba hacia el escritorio.

—No es que me moleste Emma… pero… — comenzó a decir Regina cuando los labios de la rubia comenzaron a atacar su cuello.

Emma no volvió a responder, simplemente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la alcaldesa.

Al menos hasta que el móvil y el teléfono de la oficina de Regina comenzaron a sonar, casi al unísono.

Emma contestó sin alejarse de la alcaldesa, mirando sus ojos chocolate y como ella hacía lo mismo con el teléfono de la oficina.

—Problemas, ayudante. —dijo Regina con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento— dijo Emma dejando un rápido beso en los labios de la alcalde y marchándose.

* * *

—Era un simple ciervo en el patio trasero de una casa —Emma miró con enfado a Graham. Estaba haciendo algo importante para ella, no necesitaba ser molestada por un ciervo.

—Lo siento. La mujer llamó desesperada— se excusó Graham caminando hacia el coche —Si me hubieras dicho dónde estabas, seguramente te habría pasado a buscar—

—¿Cuál es el problema? — se enfadó un poco más —Si los dos nos manejamos en distintos vehículos llegaremos más rápido si hay una urgencia verdadera— agregó caminando a su Volkswagen.

—Emma…— Graham caminó más deprisa para alcanzarla —¿Querrías dejar por una noche de jugar a la familia con Regina y cenar conmigo? —

—¡No! —Su enfadó acrecentó.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen? Porque tu visita hoy a su oficina… parece que hubiera interrumpido algo verdaderamente importante. Regina ni siquiera quiere reunirse a solas conmigo, después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos…— se detuvo de hablar al ver el rostro de Emma, era hastío en una sola palabra.

—Si hay alguna urgencia me llamas— se dio la media vuelta y subió al coche. ¿Quién se creía Graham?

* * *

Regina se encontraba escuchando a Mary Margareth hablar del extraño comportamiento de su hijo en la escuela.

—Ni siquiera el libro lo está calmando… —agregó al final

—¿El libro? —preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

—Sí le di ese libro de cuentos de hadas— la morena de cabello corto quedó colorada notoriamente al ser tan blanca de piel— Y antes estaba convencido de que todos en este pueblo somos personajes de ese libro y estamos aquí por una maldición y ahora… cuando le digo algo al respecto, me responde que el libro no está cambiando a pesar de que nosotros si.

—¿Y en ese libro quien se supone que es usted? —

—Él cree que soy Snow White — Mary Margareth quedó aún más colorada si era posible.

—O sea…— Regina esbozó una sonrisa de malicia que sorprendió a la maestra — que yo fui la que realizo esa maldición que nos trajo a todos aquí. Porque tengo un odio desproporcional en su contra. —No veía malo disfrutando decir aquello.

—Eso es lo que cree, señora Mills. —

—No hay problema. Veré que puede estar sucediendo — la alcaldesa se puso de pie para dar por concluida la reunión.

Mary Margareth vio cómo se acercaba a la puerta, y antes de pensar bien las cosas, habló.

—Él cree que usted está cambiando. Cree que por alguna razón, está dejando de ser malvada, Y no sabe si se va a poder romper la maldición o no.-

Regina volvió a sonreía y miró a Mary Margareth

—Cómo siempre usted hace las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. —dijo la alcaldesa antes de dejar la oficina de la maestra y pensando en el por qué había dicho eso.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó hoy? — preguntó Regina esa misma noche, mientras Henry se bañaba.

—Un ciervo entró en el patio trasero de una casa, según Graham eso es algo que considera que el sheriff y su ayudante trabajen juntos. —

—No eso— Regina se sentó cerca de la rubia —Lo que pasó en la oficina. —

—¡Oh…! —Apenas pronunció la rubia mirando hacia los ojos marrones de la morena—Estaba… necesitando… volver a besarte. —

—¿En serio? — cuestionó. Nunca nadie había necesitado de ella, no de la manera en que Emma estaba describiendo.

—Sé que no debería haberlo hecho… que quizá te haya asustado…— continuó Emma—pero.. Sentía la necesidad de volver a sentirte. —

—Emma… —Regina poco a poco se iba acercando al rostro de la rubia —Serás mi destrucción —dijo antes de tocar suavemente con sus labios, os de la salvadora.

Era un beso suave y corto, porque los pasos de Henry bajando por la escalera hicieron que se separasen. Las dos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Regina se levantara a terminar la cena

Ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, sintió el pequeño temblor que recorrió cada casa de Storybrooke-.

* * *

Emma no pudo quedarse a seguir la "conversación" con Regina ya que Henry dijo que se sentía mal, y por él las dos hacían cualquier cosa.

Mary Margareth la esperaba nerviosa en la cocina.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó la rubia cuando vio la cara de susto de su compañera de piso.

—¿No lo sentiste? — preguntó la maestra mirando a la rubia con algo más que susto, algo como reconocimiento.

—¿Qué cosa? — miró hacia Mary dejando su chaqueta roja de cuero en la percha junto a la puerta.

—El temblor, Emma. —

—No, no lo sentí. Qué raro que nadie haya llamado a la oficina del sheriff para decirlo— se extrañó de no recibir ningún llamado o aviso.

—Creo que fue porque no debe hacer causado ningún daño. —Se encogió de hombros dado por concluido el tema y abriendo otro —Graham está interesado en ti. ¿Sabías?-

—Por eso es que está constantemente llamándome por urgencias que no lo son —Rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena.

—Es obvio, también que a ti no te interesa. —

—Por supuesto que no me interesa. No es mi tipo de… persona.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

—No me gustan los hombres — le confiesa a su amiga

—Tienes un hijo —dijo mirándola confundida y como algo obvio.

—Fue una relación que pensé que era perfecta. Con un hombre, sí. Pero siempre tuve la confusión. —Contestó sin más y se puso de pie. Pues ya era hora de dormir y mañana esperaría un nuevo día algo tranquilo o no. —Hasta mañana, Mary —

—Hasta mañana, Emma. —Se despidió de su amiga. Pero por su parte se quedó algún tiempo más despierta.

* * *

Esa noche, cada habitante de Storybrooke soñó con algo extraño. Sus últimos momentos en el Enchanted Forest, antes de que un humo negro y violeta los cubriera.

Cada palabra de la última hora en ese lugar, quedó registrada en la memoria de cada habitante de ese pequeño pueblo en Maine.

Incluida esa mujer, que dormía en el mismo departamento que Emma Swan. Esa mujer que recodaba como se había despedido de su hija, y como había encontrado a James herido mortalmente en la habitación donde un armario había salvado a una pequeña niña que volvería en el futuro a salvarlos de la maldición.

Una maldición lanzada por la Reina Malvada que se quedó mirando a la pareja que la había alejado del trono

Una Reina Malvada que también estaba soñando con eso en su cama, sintiendo que todo su odio comenzaba a fundir mientras el humo negro los cubría.

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente Emma se despertó, Mary Margareth la miraba con algo que no supo comprender en sus ojos. La abrazó antes de salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

Emma se preguntó qué habría pasado, pero sin embrago no reflejó demasiado su pensamiento, ya que no se imaginó llevando a Regina a una cita. Las dos solas. En donde quizás, podrían continuar lo que habían comenzado el día anterior en su oficina.

* * *

Y por no preocuparse demasiado, notó que todas las personas en Storybrooke, miraban a Regina con miedo o parecían abrazarse como si se reencontraran

Y tanto Emma como Regina no notaron que su beso la noche anterior había removido ciertos cimientos que comenzaban a desmoronar la maldición.

* * *

El señor Gold miraba a los habitantes de Storybrooke, él también había solado la noche anterior. Y miraba a Henry observar con atención.

Algo estaba cambiando, los dos lo habían notado. Algo que tenía que ver con Emma Swan y Gold sabía que Emma era quien él había predicho, la salvadora.

Gold sabía que si seguían en este camino, eventualmente, la maldición se rompería. Pero no encontrarían a una Reina malvada de la cual vengarse, porque a pesar de que todos parecían seguir temiéndole, Emma Swan estaba cambiando la forma de ser de Regina Mills.

Poco a poco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pido disculpas por haber estado ausente. Es que los capítulos debo copiarlos como la autora los publico y además no he tenido mucho tiempo. Mil disculpas. Intentaré recompensarles de alguna forma.**

 **Espero que les guste este siguiente capítulo. Ahora las cosas comenzarán a ser un poquito diferentes a como lo conocemos.**

* * *

 _ **Réplicas**_

David Nolan había despertado de su coma, y casi nadie se había enterado. Había vuelto a vivir con su esposa, tratando de recordar quien era.

Cuando los temblores sucedieron en Storybrooke, David Nolan comenzó a recordar. No eran memorias muy vívidas, pero siempre había un factor común. Nadie podía negar que recordaba como iba a casarse con quien hoy en día era su esposa. Pero una de sus memorias, se veía y sentía feliz, casándose con la mujer que hacía de voluntaria en el hospital. La recodaba porque mientras esperaba que le den de alta, la veía caminar entre los pacientes, acercándose a su habitación y sonriéndole.

* * *

Emma preparaba su desayuno, mientras esperaba que Mary Margareth termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tratando no sentirse nerviosa al respecto de la mirada de la mujer desde que se levantaron esa misma mañana. Mary solo la miraba, sin decir absolutamente nada, pensando en algo que no podía o no quería expresar en palabras.

—Nunca te pregunté sobre tu pasado…— dijo después de que Emma se había sentado, intentando no sentir la mirada de la otra mujer sobre si misma.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la otra.

—Sobre tu… ¿familia? —dijo Mary Margareth confundida con la palabra que acababa de usar.

—Es que no sé nada. Por eso no cuento nada. —

—¿Cómo…. Cómo que no sabes nada? —La curiosidad de la morena era insaciable

—Me encontraron al costado de una carretera— contestó la rubia poniéndose de pie —me voy a trabajar, Graham parece que ya no puede hacer absolutamente nada solo—

—Ese joven tiene una cierta obsesión contigo. ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso? —

—Acosada — contestó algo agobiada por la situación

—¿Te sientes más inclinada hacia alguien como Regina? —

—Puede ser… si eso te molesta… —comenzó a decir Emma, para sorprenderse cuando Mary Margareth se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—No me molesta… solo… me gustaría entender — puso una mano en el antebrazo de la rubia

—¿Entender qué? — la miró confundida.

—Entender que es lo que ves en ella — logró decir antes de que el teléfono de Emma comenzara a sonar.

—Lo siento, es Graham — Reviró los ojos —Debo irme—

Mary la soltó y la vio partir.

Mary Margareth no recodaba si tenía apellido. Recordaba que estaba casándose, recordaba incluso que estaba dando a luz, y recordaba haber escuchado en sus recuerdos que su hija se llamaría Emma y que los salvaría.

Pero de resto poco más recordaba.

* * *

Regina había dejado Granny's sin esperar su café. La gente la estaba mirando extraño ese día. Se sentía incómoda. No quería sentirse incómoda realmente.

Se sentó en su oficina en la alcaldía y se puso a firmar los papeles que tenía frente Casi sin prestar atención. Su mente iba entre lo que había pasado con Emma la noche anterior y lo que estaba pasando con la gente de Storybrooke.

— _Emma, en cuanto puedas, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina? R. —_

Después de enviar el mensaje, la alcaldesa se quedó un poco más tranquila al respecto a lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Pero, sin embargo, ahora estaba intranquila esperando la respuesta de la ayudante del sheriff

— _Graham hoy está obsesionado con los lobos, anda corriendo diciendo que un lobo lo está guiando hacia sus memorias. Así que voy en cuanto pueda sacármelo de encima. E —_

Regina sonrió y siguió concentrada en su trabajo sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Emma puedo escaparse de Graham media hora después, mientras él seguía tratando de seguir a un lobo por los bosques del pueblo.

Entró a la oficina de Regina y cerró la puerta pasando el seguro. No era muy seguido que la alcaldesa la llamara a ese lugar. Regina al verla entrar se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la rubia que se sorprendió al verla moverse tan rápido.

La alcaldesa agarró la cintura de Emma y la empujó contra la puerta. Mientras unía sus labios. La rubia respondió enseguida, agarrando el cabello de Regina entre sus manos, besando con la misma pasión que ella le estaba entregado.

Mientras las dos estaban apoyadas contra la puerta, olvidándose del mundo, nuevamente un temblor recorrió Storybrooke, dejando completamente quietos a cada uno de sus habitantes, durante el tiempo que duró el temblor y un poco más.

—Wow —La primera en pronunciar palabra fue Emma cuando rompieron el beso.

—Lo mismo digo, querida —Dijo Regina separándose rápidamente de la rubia por temor a avanzar en lo que estaba haciendo que alguien necesitara de sus servicios, después de todo estaba todavía en horas de oficina —Se solucionó el tema con Graham? —agregó mientras caminaba rápidamente a su escritorio y se sentaba del otro lado.

—No —contestó algo frustrada Emma — Ahora se internó en el bosque —

—¿Cómo es eso que está obsesionado con lobos? —Indagó Regina, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, quizá sentir el frío del vidrio en sus palmas, ayude a calmar el calor de su cuerpo.

—No lo sé. Estuvo viendo lobos todo el día. Lobos por aquí y por allá. También intentó agarrar mi mano un par de veces — cementó la rubia poniendo su atención completamente en como reaccionaria Regina ante eso.

—Me parece que se está ganando unas vacaciones forzadas — Sus celos y su enojo se mostraron en su voz sin siquiera tomarse alguna molestia en ocultarlos.

—¿Vacaciones? ¿A dónde? Si no se puede salir de este lugar —

—No me digas que estás creyendo lo que Henry dice—

—Al comienzo no lo creí —

—¿Entonces? Si recuerdas yo pude salir. Fue cuando te conocí —De los celos pasó quizá a estar un poco a la defensiva. —Y Henry salió también. —

—Es la teoría de la que yo me agarraba, antes de que no pudiera salir. Pero además, he visto a muchas personas intentar hacerlo, y siempre hay un accidente en el camino. Justo antes del linde —

—Entonces… —la incitó a seguir.

—Creo que deberías intentar salir de nuevo. —

Regina la miró confundida. Obviamente si la llegada de ella en Storybrooke cumplía con lo que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Emma era la salvadora. Pero además, si recordaba ella solo tenía conocimiento de una sola persona que había salido de Storybrooke desde que tenía memoria de haber estado ahí. Ella misma.

—¿Regina…? —La rubia intentó llamar la atención de aquella mujer que se había quedado pensando.

—Creo que… tendríamos que probarlo. Pero que solo yo podía salir, por alguna razón—

—¿Ahora tu crees en la teoría de Henry? —Preguntó la rubia algo confundida.

Regina sonrió. No era que creyera o no en la teoría de su hijo, sino que era real.

—¿Qué tal si somos todos personajes de cuentos de hadas? —Preguntó Regina en voz alta mirando con suma atención a Emma

Esta abrió los ojos, y la boca como para responder algo que no le salió. Se quedó mirando a la alcaldesa hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar

Regina la observó mientras hablaba.

—Me tengo que ir. Graham apareció gritando en lo de Granny's, diciendo que el lobo estaba ahí dentro, golpeando a Leroy que intentó calmarlo. —dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

—Mantenme al tanto. ¿Cena esta noche? —

—Sí —Se apresuró a decir antes de abandonar la oficina.

* * *

Regina se quedó mirando la puerta, mientras recordaba el piso moverse, literalmente, al besar a Emma.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando cada vez que se besaban, sabía que algo podía desatar el infierno de recuerdos en Storybrooke, también sabía que en este mundo quizá no fueran comprensivos. Seguramente no serían comprensivos si siguieran en el Enchanted Forest y ella hubiera perdido sus poderes. Por alguna razón, siempre podía pasar eso.

—Enchanted Forest —dijo Regina en voz alta, mientras todos los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Todos y cada uno de los sentimientos al haber estado mirando como su madre mataba a Daniel, sacando su corazón.

Snow White sonriendo en su boda, aunque ella quería vengarse. Sin darse cuenta de que era una niña, casi como ella. Recordaba lo que sentía cada vez que la veía sonreír en el palacio, antes de la muerte de su miserable padre.

Recordaba, claramente el momento en que entró en el castillo y les dio la advertencia. Recordaba haber clavado sus ojos en Snow mientras le decía que iba a robarle sus finales felices. Recordaba haberse reído cuando la encontró llorando al lado del cuerpo casi sin vida de su marido. Pero cuando se enteró que el armario en ese árbol mágico se había llevado al fruto del amor verdadero, supo que no todo sería felicidad.

* * *

Mary Margareth comenzó a moverse despacio después de que el temblor pasó. Aunque no recordaba el temblor, ni recordaba haberse sentido tan cansada en toda su vida. Junto a su lado encontró un banco y se sentó. No registró que a su alrededor, la gente caminaba tan perdida como ella. Tan cansada.

Recordó que había visto una pequeña Snow White hablando con la madre de Regina, contándole sobre el secreto de su hija. Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido esa niña, en ese entonces.

El resto de la vida de la niña pasó rápidamente, hasta que se vio corriendo por los bosques tratando de escapar de un cazador que se apiadó de ella.

Hasta que conoció a James, y se enamoró profundamente a pesar de que estaban separados.

Hasta que lograron derrocar a la Reina Malvada y volvió a ser la reina en un castillo, de unas tierras cuyos dueños la adoraban

Cuando fue madre, casi sin sostener a su hija en brazos, casi sin poder verla partir para volver a rescatarlos.

Su último recuerdo, sin embargo, era escuchar a Rumpelstinskin preguntar por el nombre. El nombre de la persona que volvería en 28 años a salvarlos de la maldición de la reina malvada.

* * *

¿Te has dado cuenta de que la gente en Storybrooke está como perdida? —Preguntó Henry mientras iban en el Volkswagen amarillo rumbo a la cada de Regina

—Tendría que decirte que tienes una imaginación muy potente chico— dijo Emma quedándose pensativa.

—¿Pero? —preguntó curioso

—Pero lo he notado. Están como pensativos

—¿Por qué crees que sea?

—No lo sé

—Hoy hubo ese temblor

—¿Temblor? —Emma lo miró confundida

—¿No lo sentiste?

—No, ningún temblor

—Ayer hubo dos pequeños

—Tampoco los sentí

—Emma deberías prestar un poco más de atención a lo que sucede en el pueblo que ayudas a defender

—¡Hey! Presto atención

—Creo que le prestas demasiada atención a mi madre —Dijo Henry observando como Emma pisaba el freno, mirando al niño

—¿Perdón? —La rubia alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que por qué tenga 10 años no me doy cuenta que entre ustedes dos pasa algo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios— No me molesta… aunque me gustaría saber cómo se va a romper la maldición—

—¿La maldición?

—Sí, supongo que ahora será contigo y ella que se rompa— dijo mirando la figura de la mansión de su madre que ya estaba quiera a su derecha

—Henry…

—Seguramente mi madre ya habrá hecho algo para cenar —Dijo bajando del coche.

Emma suspiró. Quizá mientas más creciera, la idea de que Storybrooke había sido creado por una maldición trayendo a este mundos de cuentos de hadas, comenzaría a desaparecer de su mente.

* * *

Henry terminó de comer para correr a hacer sus deberes y acostarse.

Regina parecía perdida en algún tiempo de sus pensamientos y Emma decidió marcharse.

—Hasta mañana— dijo la rubia saludando con un beso en la frente a la morena y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Una mano la detuvo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar. —se pronunció Regina deteniéndola.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó despacio, temiendo que su extraña relación terminara pronto.

—Del libro de Henry— caminó hacia su oficina pidiéndole que la siguiese.

Emma la siguió algo extrañada y ambas entraron a esta.

—¿Por qué de ese libro? ¿No has hablado con Archie? ¿En algún momento esa ilusión que tiene sobre que son historias reales desaparecerá?

—Son reales, Emma— Soltó Emma mirándola a los ojos y luego soltando un suspiro de quien se quitaba una roca muy pesada de encima.

—Supongo que tu también le crees, a pesar de que no fuiste a quien le entregó el libro— dijo Emma mirando como Regina ponía el mencionado libro en sus manos.

—Todo lo que Henry dice al respecto, es real, tu presencia… es real

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —La rubia no se lo tomó muy bien comenzando a enojarse. —¿Qué soy la salvadora?¿La hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming?¿Qué Archie es Jiminy Cricket?

—Sí— contestó en un susurro

—¿Y quién se supone que seas tu? ¿La reina malvada? —preguntó cargada de ironía, dándose la media vuelta —La reina loca sería una mejor descripción—

Con lo último dicho, Emma abandonó la mansión de los Mills, teniendo el libro en el asiento del acompañante, pensando que en ese pueblo todos estaban volviéndose locos, y dirigiéndose directamente a Boston. No le importaba demasiado nada más.

* * *

Mr. Gold salía del bosque, con lo que había ido a buscar en el bolsillo interno de su saco. Vio pasar el Volkswagen de Emma Swan a toda velocidad, camino al cartel de "Usted está dejando Storybrooke"

Sabía bien que a esa velocidad, el accidente sería complicado, y sacando su móvil, comenzó a llamar a Emergencias.

Emma ya no podía dejar Storybrooke, no hasta que la maldición fuera contrarrestada.

Pudo ver que el coche de Emma rebotaba prácticamente en el límite del pueblo, pudo ver como la rubia se bajaba del vehículo y comenzaba a patearlo, nada feliz.

—¡MALIDTO LUGAR!¡MALDITO COCHE!¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE VENIR A ENAMORARME DE UNA MUJER COMPLETAMENTE LOCA? —gritaba Emma mientras Gold estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Por qué el amor no puede elegirse, querida —Dijo Gold con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para llamar su atención —Sería muy aburrido si así fuera ¿no le parece?

—Mr. Gold— dijo Emma quedándose completamente quiere— ¿Qué hace en el bosque a estas horas? Y sin vehículo —agregó después de mirar a su alrededor.

—Estaba dando la vuelta, querida. A veces no puedo dormir, y salgo a caminar internándome en el bosque. —contestó acercándose al lado del acompañante y mirando hacia dentro. Pudo ver el libro en el asiento y levantó la cabeza. —Extraña lectura es la que está realizando. —

—Es peligroso. No sabe que clase de loco está vagando por estos bosques. —lo dio el "aviso" —Y no lo estoy leyendo. Es por causa de ese libro que en este pueblo la gente que quiero está loca"

—Miss Swan… —Gold rodeó el coche nuevamente y se aceró a ella —Usted ha sido la primera extranjera, por así decirlo, en años en este lugar. No recuerdo haber visto a nadie entrar en este pueblo. —

—¿Usted también? —Parecía que el mundo por completo se volvía loco.

—¿Yo?¿Yo qué?

—¿Usted también viene a decirme que ese libro de cuentos de hadas es real? ¿Qué están aquí por una maldición? ¿Qué soy hija de Snow White?

—¿Cómo puedo sabes que cuenta ese libro si no lo he leído? —Preguntó Gold misteriosamente —Sin embargo, yo le recomendaría un par de cosas. —

—¿Cómo cuales, Mr. Gold? —preguntó Emma comenzado a escuchar el ruido de un motor acercándose a donde ellos estaban.

—Primero y principal, lea el libro. Lea cada una de las historias como si fueran reales. Busque entender cada personaje, bueno o malo— sugirió Gold comenzando a ver las luces de un vehículo aparecer —Y por segundo, cuando lo logre, pregúntese si es posible una maldición. Después de todo, no muchas persona aparecen por arte de magia al costado de una carretera—

Emma se quedó mirando al hombre que decían que era el sueño del pueblo, cuando la grúa se detuvo a su lado.

—Llamé a Emergencias cuando vi que chocó contra algo. No había cortado cuando la vi gritarle al coche. Seguramente es mejor que la grúa nos acerque al pueblo. —Gold caminó hacia el chófer ya que se había bajado.

Emma miró el libro y lo sacó antes de decirle al hombre que se lo llevara del nuevo al pueblo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cuentos de hadas_

Emma volvió. Cargaba el libro entre sus manos, pero regresó al centro del pueblo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería evitar ver a Mary Margareth, después de todo recordar como la había mirado ese día la estaba volviendo loca. No podía ir tampoco a lo de Regina, no porque sabía que volvería a gritarle. Lo único que quería era un lugar tranquilo.

Parecía que hasta que no llegara a la posada de Storybrooke, donde ya se había quedado, no dejaría de ver a Gold, o escuchar su voz en su cabeza. Sacudió la misma porque sabía que estaba volviéndose completamente loca.

* * *

Henry se había quedado sentado en la cima de las escaleras. Había escuchado los gritos de Emma antes de salir de la casa. No sabía bien que podía estar pasando, pero sabía que tenía que averiguarlo.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Preguntó Regina interrumpiendo los pensamientos del niño. Él se sorprendió, no la había visto subir y su voz fue tranquila

—¿Qué pasó con Emma?

—No quiere creer. —Se encogió de hombros —Me encantaría que crea— agregó sentándose en el mismo escalón que su hijo.

—¿Es verdad?- preguntó sorprendido.

—Soy la reina malvada. —suspiró la morena, no muy feliz de decirle aquello a su hijo.

Henry bajó la mirada. Al final, la reina malvada era malvada, pero esta mujer, a pesar de que no era su madre biológica y sus problemas de confianza y acercamiento hacia su hijo, era una mujer que no había lastimado a nadie. Por lo que él sabía después de todo.

—Ahora no quiero se rompa la maldición— confesó el más pequeño

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó algo confundida.

—Porque ella se irá. Y…. este tiempo junto a ella… junto a ti y a ella, ha sido divertido. Sentía como que por fin tenía una familia

—Espero que vuelva.

—No puede dejar Storybrooke. No hasta que rompa la maldición — dijo Henry poniéndose de pie

—Ve a dormir, quizá mañana haya novedades

El pequeño asintió y caminó hacia su cuarto.

Regina suspiró. Quizá Emma entendiera en cuanto la maldición fuera rota. Aunque no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la rubia. Suspiró guardando sus lágrimas, no quería que Henry las viera.

¿Cómo podía llegar a entender Emma que lo que ella había hecho en el pasado?

Regina se levantó del escalón y caminó por su habitación no sin antes pasar por la de su hijo.

—¿Duermes conmigo, como cuando eras más pequeño? —Preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación de Henry, y el niño como respuesta sonrió y agarró su almohada yendo con su madre.

* * *

Emma pasó dos días encerrada en la habitación de la posada. Por suerte Granny solía traerle comida, sino se olvidaba de que tenía que comer.

Leyó como cuatro veces el libro de Henry. Cuando lo leyó por primera vez, solo le pareció un cuento de hadas. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que debía hacerlo porque se había enamorado de Regina, sabía que debía intentarlo por Henry.

Para ellos, ese libro era importante, demasiado importante. Parecía que ahora Regina también creía lo que había ahí.

¿Qué tal si era todo verdad?

Con ese pensamiento leyó el libro una vez más y descubrió que había nuevas historias.

Se sorprendió porque las veces siguientes, una nueva historia aparecía.

—Regina… — suspiró.

Dos días después, Emma estaba convencida de algo. Después de todo, no parecía que fuera una locura. Tenía que hablar con Regina, extrañaba demasiado a la morena. Tenía que ver a Henry; y sobretodo, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, ya que había lavado la que tenía puesta en la bañera de la habitación.

* * *

Regina sabía que Emma no había dejado Storybrooke. No podía y la alcaldesa estaba constantemente revisando su móvil, la puerta de su oficina, la de la calle de su casa para ver si ella estacionaba por ahí o algo.

Granny le había dicho que Emma estaba en la posada, y que eso había sido lo único, porque después casi le tira una sartén con aceite hirviendo por atreverse acercarse a ella sin Emma su lado.

Desde la última vez que había visto a la rubia, Reina había tenido que soportar a todo aquél a quien había recordado algo de su vida anterior.

Mary Margareth era la peor. Ya que no pronunciaba palabra alguna al verla. Simplemente cruzaba los brazos y la miraba fijamente.

Otros le decían algún insulto, pero nunca demasiado fuerte. Tenían miedo de ella aún.

Y ya no quería miedo.

Lo único que quería era a Emma

* * *

Ese día, a media noche, Regina decidió acostarse. Henry se había marchado a la casa de un compañero de la escuela, que festejaría su cumpleaños haciendo un pijama party.

Regina insistió en que fuera, aunque el niño no quería. Ella necesitaba estar sola. Pensar en cómo hubiera enfrentado ese problema o si hubiera tenido otras oportunidades en el pasado, otras ideas…. No estaría aquí.

Ni Storybrooke estaría en este mundo.

Y ella hubiera conocido a Emma de otra manera. Quizá la odiaría, quizás sería su princesa, pero sabía que si ciertas cosas no se hubieran dado en el Enchanted Forest ella estaría con Daniel

Un golpe en la puerta, después de cerrarla y antes de activar la alarma, llamó su atención.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver por la mirilla y abrió.

Emma Swan entró de golpe en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Solo miró los ojos de Regina

—¿Es todo cierto? —Logró preguntar después de juntar coraje dentro de ella. Después de temer que la respuesta sea la que ya estaba esperando por haber leído ese libro.

Regina solo asintió

—¿Por qué… entonces… estoy aquí?- preguntó la rubia —¿Por qué fui abandonada? —

—Eso solo te lo puede responder tus padres. Pero seguramente fue porque sabían que volverías y nos sacarías a todos de este estupor-

—¿Por qué tus memorias están regresando?

—Las mías nunca se han ido, solo estaban escondidas, además no son solo las mías, son las de todos. Quizá las mías regresen más completas, ya que… yo fui quien envió la maldición

—¿Cómo se supone que rompa una maldición de la que recién me entero?

—¿Te enamoraste de mi?

—Es la única razón por la que leí ese libro. Es la única razón por la que estoy tratando de entender esto.

—Yo te amo, Emma —confesó en un susurro

Emma no podía entenderlo, no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

—Lo siento —dijo la rubia

—¿Por qué? —miro a la mujer de frente confundida.

—Porque si un beso de amor verdadero llega a romper esta maldición, seguramente muchos querrán buscar la forma de vengarse de ti.

—Toda acción tiene consecuencias. —sonrió tristemente.

—Te amo— Emma caminó hacia la morena comenzando a besarla.

Regina respondió el beso inmediatamente, abrazando a la rubia y caminando hacia atrás

—¿Henry? —preguntó Emma separando sus labios y mirando sus ojos

—En un cumpleaños toda la noche. —Respondió agarrando las manos de Emma

—Vamos a tu cuarto— ambas sonriendo. Se acercó para darle un beso rápido en la boca y cuando se enderezó la morena abrió sus ojos —Terremoto, Regina —dijo Emma agarrando la mano de la alcaldesa y dirigiéndola a la puerta.

—No es un terremoto, Emma— dijo despacio y deteniéndola —Es la maldición rompiéndose—

—¿Qué? — preguntó la rubia confundida

—Cada beso que nos hemos dado los últimos días, hizo temblar la tierra. Los primeros no los sentí, y sé que tu tampoco. Pero los últimos, sobretodo el último fueron fuertes.

—¿Por qué nuestros besos están rompiendo la maldición?

—¿No te lo imaginas?

—Amor verdadero —Emma abrió los ojos

Bajó la mirada y miró a la puerta, miró a Regina sabiendo que todo podría volverse completamente un caos. Pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los marrones de la alcaldesa, supo que ya nada importaba con un solo paso volvió a unirse a ella.

—Si tengo que defenderte, voy a hacerlo— dijo Emma agarrando su cintura —Ya no están en el Enchanted Forest—

—Gracias, mi caballero blanco— dijo besando a la rubia.

* * *

Afuera, Storybrooke temblaba llenando de memorias que encontraron una conexión cada cabeza de habitantes.

Las calles comenzaron a llenarse de gente buscando a quienes amaban, a sus familias, a sus amigos.

* * *

Regina comenzó a desvestir a Emma, mientras entraban en el salón. Poco a poco los dos cuerpos estaban pie con piel, cayendo sobre el sillón, resaltando el color de piel de cada una de las dos. Sus bocas se buscaban constantemente, mientras sus manos se recorrían intensamente.

—Te necesito— suspiró una de las dos, aunque realmente ninguna recordaba bien quien necesitaba a quien.

Las manos se movían al unísono hasta la entrepierna de la otra, en donde encontraron humedad, y hundieron sus dedos buscando encontrar un punto prohibido para hacer explotar el placer en la otra.

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás, mientras el placer comenzaba a acumularse en sus partes bajas.

Las dos buscaban un escape para lo que estaban sintiendo mientras Regina rogaba que el clímax, cuando finalmente llegara no terminara nunca.

Pero este llegó y sus gritos pudieron escucharse por toda la casa, antes de finalmente subsistir en sus miradas llenas de amor a la otra.

* * *

Mary Margareth estaba besando a David, finalmente había encontrado a su príncipe Charming

—David…— dijo Snow cuando se separaron

—Nuestra hija…¿qué fue de ella?¿rompió la maldición?

—Seguro que si, iluso. —Dijo Snow —Emma…—agregó abriendo los ojos muy grande

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó preocupado.

—Emma está con Regina

—¿Corre peligro? —se alarmó por su pequeña

—Creo que junto a ella rompió la maldición.

—¿Cómo?

* * *

Regina se movía debajo del cuerpo de Emma, quien estaba completamente concentrada en una sola cosa. Llevar a Regina Mills, a otro orgasmo.

Por ahora no importaba la maldición, nunca lo había hecho. Ya sabía la verdad, pero en ese momento, en el que sus dedos estaban entrando en Regina, era lo único que importaba.

No se preocupó más por Storybrooke o el Enchanted Forest, solo se preocupó en leer los signos de Regina, todavía recordaba algo de esa noche.

Y si la fuerza del interior de la morena alrededor de sus dedos decía algo, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Bastante cerca.

El grito de Regina recorrió toda la mansión cuando finalmente el clímax llegó a ella, y Emma fue capaz de llegar al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, debido al placer que le había generado.

Eso no había sido así esa noche en Boston. Había sido normal, micho más normal. Placentero, pero normal.

Esta vez…

—Emma —Susurró Regina

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible para quedarme a tu lado. —dijo Emma— sea como sea, reaccionen como reaccionen, me quedaré a tu lado—

—No lo permitirán— Dijo abriendo sus ojos y descubriendo los verdes de Emma mirándola profundamente.

—Tendrán que hacerlo— dijo volviendo a besarla.

* * *

—¿Quieres decirme que nuestra hija está en algún tipo de relación con Regina? —Preguntó David

—Ellas tienen una relación algo especial.

—¿Cree que la ha hechizado? —David la miró preocupado.

—Querido príncipe Charming… —dijo Mr. Gold apareciendo a su lado —Siempre sacando conclusiones sin pensar. —

—¡Rumpelstinskin! — David movió a Mary Margareth del medio, poniéndose delante ya a la defensiva.

—Esta maldición… que yo convenientemente había creado y que ella llevó a cabo solo podía ser rota con el amor verdadero. —Explicó Gold.

—¿Amor verdadero? — preguntó Mary Margareth

—Amor verdadero como el de ustedes dos. —Dijo el mayor alejándose de la pareja.

—Nuestra hija no puede amar a Regina —el príncipe se negó a pensar eso

—Tendremos que ver si realmente es eso lo que ha pasado. —concluyó Mary Margareth

* * *

—¡Rompiste la maldición, la rompiste!- gritó Henry entrando en la mansión, Había visto el coche de Emma estacionado al frente de la casa Mills —¿Por qué están desnudad en el sofá? —puso su cabeza a un lado viéndolas costadas allí.

—Hola chico. —respondió la rubia viendo como Regina se escondía. —¿Por qué no me esperas en la cocina? —

—Eres la hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming … ¿Por qué? —preguntó Henry

—Espérame en la cocina, Henry. —Contestó un poco más firme.

Henry asintió y caminó hacia la cocina, mirando de vez en cuando a su madre y a Regina

—Debes dejarme entrar y dejarlo entrar— dijo Emma besando la frente de Regina, quien solo asintió.

—¿Cómo vas a explicar esto? —Preguntó Regina

—Ese maldito libro puede servir para algo. —Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amor verdadero**_

—No entiendo— dijo Henry cuando Emma entró en la cocina, ya vestida. —Deberías haber roto la maldición. Ella…—

—¿Sería la reina malvada que ahora sufriría la maldición al revés? —preguntó Emma sentándose al lado del hijo.

—No sé. Algo. —el pequeño hizo puchero.

—Deberías estar feliz. Finalmente la maldición fue destruida. Es lo que gritaste cuando entraste. Además de que puedo ayudarla en lo que pueda pasar con la gente de Storybrooke de ahora en mas.

—¿Por qué querrías ayudarla? —preguntó el menor que no la miraba a los ojos.

—Henry…

—¿Qué rompería la maldición?

—¿Qué? — la miró confundido

—Supongamos que la maldición no se rompió, ¿Qué haría que se rompa?

—Amor verdadero. —dijo seriamente después de pensarlo unos minutos. —Pero… no puede ser—

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella…

—Henry… ella puede haber sido la reina malvada en el Enchanted Forest, pero aquí…— Emma agarró la mano de su hijo, la que más cerca tenía, con las dos suyas. —Aquí es una mujer… una mujer… —

—Pero ha hecho cosas malas aquí también.

—Es la mujer dela que me enamoré, es la persona que logró que yo rompiera la maldición.

—Es la persona que invocó esa maldición que rompiste. —dijo confundido.

—¿Y en qué parte de la maldición decía que ella no podía intervenir para romperla? —preguntó la rubia levantándose

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Henry asustado.

—Te quiero mostrar algo —dijo Emma saliendo más rápido

Volviendo minutos después con el libro de cuentos de hadas que Henry siempre había leído.

—De a poco fui descubriendo que este libro tiene vida propia, cuando me comencé a da cuenta que era probablemente lo de la maldición. Las historias aparecieron, de a poco, historias que no estaban ahí cuando lo había leído la primera vez, o la segunda y así.

—Es imposible. —dijo Henry sacando el libro de sus manos y comenzando a hojearlo abriendo la boca cada vez que se encontraba con una historia que antes no había estado.

—No es imposible. Sucedió. Lo puedes ver.

—Todas estas historias… cambian ahora. —dijo Henry prestando atención a una de las tantas, cuyo dibujo mostraba a una joven Regina.

—Todas las historias muestran su razón de ser. La razón por la cual todos en el Enchanted Forest son como son.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — preguntó el moreno mirándole confundido. Esto se ponía cada vez más confuso para su joven mente.

—Quiero decir, que de alguna forma, el libro fue cambiando para que todos entendieran porque razón en el Enchanted Forest todos eran malos.

—¿Pero de qué serviría eso?

—Quizá es una forma que tiene el libro de decirnos que tenemos que mirar más alla de lo que nos muestran las historias personales.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Las razones, Henry.

—¿Quieres decirme que hay que ver todas las razones que tuvo para matar a toda esa gente?¿Hay que entenderla?

—Hay que ver porque cada uno se convirtió en lo que era antes de la maldición.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la amo, Henry. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ella no le pase nada. —miró a su hijo. —Además…. —

—Ella me crió. — dijo el niño mirando sus manos. —Pero… la gente de Storybrooke. Tu madre… tu padre…—

—Vamos a tener que esperar. Van a tener que asumirlo. Después de todo, sigo siendo la salvadora.

* * *

—Algo vamos a tener que hacer— dijo James mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Regina —Tendremos que buscar la forma de separarlas. —

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Mary Margareth haciendo que él y la gente que caminaba detrás de ella, se detuvieran y comenzaran a hablar todos juntos. —¡BASTA! —gritó la princesa. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó. Ella rompió la maldición. —

—Emma la rompió —dijo Archie quien venía detrás de ellos escuchando la conversación.

—No— dijo Mary Margareth

—Su querida reina tiene razón— dijo Mr. Gold apareciendo por detrás de Mary Margareth. Todo Storybrooke dio un paso hacia atrás

—Gracias — contestó la princesa por el apoyo del hombre.

—De nada, querida. —dijo Gold

—La maldición se rompía…— comenzó a decir Mary Margareth, pero miró a Mr. Gold para que el contase mejor.

—La maldición debía romperse con un acto de amor verdadero, obviamente nuestra reina malvada y nuestra salvadora, eso fue lo que comenzó a nacer. Me he dado cuenta de que todos ustedes esperaban en que una se cansara de la otra, pero tenían que ver más allá de lo que ellas estaban mostrando. Obviamente no recodaban nada de la maldición. —dijo Gold sonriendo. Detrás de varias filas de personas, podía ver a Belle mirándolo con el resto. —La maldición solo podía romperse a causa de amor verdadero. No importaba como, solo importaba que la hija de la querida Reina Snow White y su príncipe Charming fuera la persona involucrada. Eso no quiere decir que Regina no pueda tener una oportunidad de amar de verdad—

* * *

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó Emma mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. No escuchaba ruido ninguno provenir desde otros lados de la habitación.

—No lo sé— dijo Henry a quien le costaba todavía entender. Él había visto a la gente de Storybrooke reunirse después de recuperar sus memorias, los había escuchado diciendo que querían vengarse. Sus 10 años no le estaban permitiendo darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas.

Y por verdadera naturaleza, él quería pensar que realmente no entendía esta cosa del amor verdadero.

Emma ya se había levantado y dejado la cocina, cuando Henry volvió a mirarla.

La siguió hasta el cuarto de su madre, mientras la escuchaba llamarla por su nombre

Lo que vieron, los sorprendió a los dos. Regina estaba en una esquina de la habitación, llorando.

Nadie recordaría haber visto a esa mujer en ese estado. Nunca

—Es momento, de que bajes y agarres ese libro y le des una nueva leída —dijo Emma agachándose para quedar a la altura de los ojos de su hijo.

* * *

Las palabras de Gold habían dejado a la, antes, furiosa población pensando.

—¿Qué se necesitaría? — preguntó Granny mirando a Mary Margareth

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Ruby. Recordaba a su amiga y sabía bien que estaba pensando, por más de que sus ojos estuvieran paseándose por cada uno de ellos.

—Para perdonarla ¿Qué necesitaríamos? —Preguntó la anciana nuevamente.

—¿Perdonarla? —preguntó un enfurecido Leroy —Creo que deberíamos hacer que se pudra en la prisión. —

—Creo que tendríamos que…—comenzó a decir Archie, pero todos lo miraron. Sabía que saldría con alguna respuesta psicológica que nadie quería oír.

—¿Qué pasaría si se arrepiente? —preguntó Mary Margareth, dejando todavía más sorprendida a la población.

—Hay que ver qué tipo de arrepentimiento posee— dijo Granny

—Snow la conoce mejor que nadie— dijo Ruby —Ella puede darse cuenta si realmente está arrepentida o no—

* * *

—Regina…— dijo Emma acercándose despacio a la morena.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó llorando. Parecía que era un mar de lágrimas incontrolable.

Emma se detuvo a solo dos pasos de la morena y se agachó.

—Porque quiero estar aquí —dijo sonriendo —Contigo—

—¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? —Su vista no se levantaba del suelo, en donde estaba anclada. —¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que he hecho? —

—Gina… —la rubia le estiró una de sus manos para acariciar su antebrazo

—En serio. ¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo? Ese libro dice toda la verdad sobre mi.

—Pero eso está en el pasado. En el Enchanted Forest, no aquí, en Storybrooke. — Emma logró tomar su mano.

—Asómate a esa ventana y verás a una turba enloquecida, viniendo a destruirme de una vez por todas —dijo la ex reina malvada. Pero Emma no se movió para nada, y esto hizo que la alcaldesa de alterase. —¡ASÓMATE! —

Emma así lo hizo, solo para cumplir el deseo de Regina. Era mejor no contradecirla.

—No hay nadie, Regina. —dijo segura.

—Deja de mentirme. —la morena levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con una mano de Emma

—Ven a mirar conmigo.

Regina dudó, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente se pudo de pie. Despacio y con cuidado, se acercó a la ventana, agarrada siempre de la mano de Emma. Afuera, la noche estaba silenciosa y nadie se había acercado a su mansión.

—¿Qué tal lo ves? —preguntó la rubia, acariciando la mano de Regina y con la vista clavada en ella.

—¿Por qué no están? —Preguntó mirando a la rubia —Deberían odiarme, querer tirarme en la hoguera, encerarme en las celdas más oscuras. He hecho mucho mal en toda esta gente. —Agregó llorando una vez más.

Esta vez Regina abrazó a Emma para hundir su rostro en su hombro y seguir llorando. La rubia despacio llevó a la morena hasta la cama. Cuando logró acostarla, pudo ver a Henry en la puerta observándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

—¿Y quién le puede llegar a creer? Regina siempre ha tenido una capacidad muy buena para mentir. —dijo la madre superiora. Ahora se habían reunido unos cuantos, quienes habían decidido el destino de la hija de sus reyes cuando la maldición fue anunciada.

—Snow conoce muy bien a Regina, Blue. — dijo Granny mirando al hada.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes descubrir si está mintiendo o no? —preguntó James a su esposa.

—Estoy segura. —dijo la princesa con total seguridad. Ya había conocido a Regina, no a la reina malvada, sino a aquella niña de mirada limpia e inocente, con una bondad inmensa.

—Entonces, está dicho…— dijo Granny viendo como Mary Margareth se ponía de pie.

—Voy a ir a la casa de Regina, y antes de hablar con ella, voy a hablar con mi hija. —dijo la maestra dejando el lugar donde se habían reunido.

* * *

Regina no parecía que iba a dejar de llorar durante un tiempo, y a Emma no le importaba. Sabía por el libro que la morena necesitaba llorar.

Y por eso, sabía bien que ella no había escuchado el timbre y en el fondo, sabía bien quién podía estar esperando abajo mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Henry subir a la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Como he dicho al principio esta historia no es mía. Es una historia que había encontrado en wattpad y no estaba acabada. Hablé con su autora para que me diera el permiso de publicar los capítulos que ella había creado (son 11) y luego si podía continuarla y a partir del capítulo 11 sería completamente mi idea e historia.**

 **¿Por qué aclaro esto? He recibido mensajes diciendo que estaba copiando una historia. Pero ya he explicado tanto ahora como al principio. Pueden buscar la historia de su autora original tanto por FanFiction como por Wattpad, ahí la encontrarán. Si debo decir que he modificado pequeñas cosas, pero no mucho más.**

 **No se si les gustaría que continuara con esta historia o preferiríais que comience una completamente mía. Lo dejo a decisión vuestra.**

 **Gracias por la atención.**

* * *

 _ **El retorno de la magia**_

Henry apareció en la puerta mirando a sus madres (era mejor que empezara a llamarlas a las dos así, porque Emma no tenía intención alguna de sacar a Regina de su vida, por más que su relación termine mal).

—¿Mary Margareth? — preguntó Emma casi en un susurro, que no hizo sino que acrecentar los llantos de la cama.

Henry solo asintió.

—Dile que bajo en un minuto —dijo Emma mirando a Regina que había abierto los ojos. —No te preocupes... —agregó cuando sintió que los pasos de Henry se estaban alejando. —No voy a dejar que te haga nada. —

Regina asintió, mientras Emma se levantaba de la cama. Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando llegó a la puerta, porque escuchó la voz de Regina decir: —Si quiere hablar conmigo, deja que lo haga. —

* * *

Mary Margareth tuvo que contenerse cuando Henry le abrió la puerta, porque vio algo más que sorpresa en sus ojos. Vio preocupación.

¿Qué podía estar pasando en esa casa?

—Emma ya viene — dijo Henry sentándose al frente de ella.

—Gracias—dijo Mary Margareth mirándolo. Este niño era biológicamente su nieto. Este niño era su nieto y parte de la historia de que se rompiera la maldición.

—¿Está usted bien, Mary Margareth?—preguntó Henry confundido, ya que su maestra estaba a punto de llorar.

—Si Henry, muy bien— dijo la maestra, girando su rostro al escuchar pasos en la escalera.

Emma bajaba cansada y ella podía notarlo. No solo porque conocía a la rubia, sino porque después de todo era su madre. A pesar de que habían pasado 28 años sin verse como madre e hija.

—Emma — dijo Mary Margareth levantándose rápido y acercándose a la rubia. Quería abrazarla, quería prometerle que iba a estar segura.

—Podemos usar la oficina de Regina, si quieres— dijo Emma y Mary Margareth asintió, siguiéndola hasta esa habitación.

Se sentaron frente a frente, usando unos pequeños sillones que había cerca del escritorio.

—Eres mi hija"—dijo Mary Margareth antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso parece. —dijo Emma mirando el piso.

—Cuando tuve que dejarte ir... — dijo Mary Margareth para ser detenida por la mano de Emma.

—Leí el libro" dijo la rubia. —Sé porque tuvieron que meterme en ese armario. En estos momentos...

—Lo que te importa es Regina—dijo Mary Margareth.

Emma solo logró asentir, después de todo, si ella misma rompió la Maldición, era porque realmente era la hija de Snow White y el Príncipe Encantador. Por lo tanto, debería sentirse un poco cohibida porque esta mujer, de casi la misma edad que ella, era su madre.

—He venido a hablar de Regina. Y si puedo, con Regina. — dijo Mary Margareth.

—¿Por qué?

Ella era Snow White, era la Reina de toda esa gente que ahora seguramente estaría reunida en Granny´s esperando novedades.

"Porque quiero saber, hasta que nivel...ella se arrepiente. Si es que lo hace."

Emma suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el piso. Hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, y levantó el rostro.

—Necesito saber si puedo defenderla— dijo Mary Margareth mirando los ojos de su hija.

Emma se perdió durante en los ojos de su madre. Nunca creyó que podría encontrar a sus padres. Y no solo finalmente lo hizo, sino que son personajes de cuentos de hadas.

—Deberías verla para entender que es lo que realmente está sintiendo— dijo Emma despacio.

—Muéstramelo— dijo Mary Margareth. —Te he visto en este tiempo enamorarte cada vez más de ella, si tengo una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, tiene que ver con lo que pueda o no hacer por ella. —

Emma asintió y se puso de pie.

—Ven conmigo— dijo saliendo de la oficina y caminando hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Emma se quedó en la puerta mirando a Mary Margareth entrar. No sabía por un lado si Regina iba a querer hablar con Snow a solas, o si soportaría ella misma esa conversación.

Mary Margareth entró despacio. Quizás, solo quizás, necesitaría dejar la puerta abierta. Pero ver la figura sobre la cama, en posición fetal, le dijo que era seguro.

—¿Regina? — preguntó en voz baja acercándose a la Alcalde quien levantó la mirada

Regina sonrió entre lágrimas al ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de su eterna enemiga.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Mary Margareth acercándose a la cama.

Regina volvió a reír, mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Es irónico— dijo Regina secándose la nariz con la manga de su camisa. Para Mary Margareth fue como un niño llorando por una pérdida muy grande. —Después de todo lo que hice para capturarte en el Bosque Encantado eres la primera que aparece por esta casa cuando la maldición finalmente es rota—

Mary Margareth se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en lo que había dicho.

—Tengo mis razones para estar aquí. Buscando una forma de que nadie se acerque con intenciones de vengarse. — dijo Mary Margareth.

—Emma— dijo Regina sonriendo un poco. Esto sorprendió a la otra morena. Podía ver que la sonrisa era sincera. Que algo de alegría traía ese nombre.

—Emma— dijo Mary Margareth.

—Lo siento. — dijo Regina.

—¿Cómo sucedió? — preguntó Mary Margareth. Si iba a tener que entenderlo, si iba a tener que convencer a todo Storybrooke de que perdonara a Regina, iba a tener que entender como empezó la historia de ellas de dos.

—Fui a Boston a un encuentro de Alcaldes— dijo Regina despacio.

—¿Saliste de Storybrooke? — preguntó Mary Margareth sorprendida.

—No creas que a mi no me sorprendió— dijo Regina mirando hacia afuera. La noche cada vez estaba mucho más oscura. —Pensé que no iba a poder hacerlo. Después de todo nadie había podido dejar este pueblo. —

—Pero es que nadie puede dejar este pueblo

—Lo sé— dijo Regina —No recuerdo como, ni porque, comencé a hablar con otros Alcaldes y comenzamos a beber. Terminamos en un bar, y de pronto comencé a hablar con Emma. Claro que en ese entonces no sabía que iba a ser la Salvadora. Solo sabía que me gustaba estar con ella, hablando. Sin detalles, nos encontramos despertando juntas. Nunca me sentí tan. —

—¿Viva? — preguntó Mary Margareth

—Exacto. — dijo Regina suspirando—Cuando volví...ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y a pesar de que debería haberme enojado con Henry, no permitir que lo viera para alejarla de aquí cuando ella decidió quedarse. Pero no podía, estaba feliz—

—Regina…

—Desde que llegó a Storybrooke, desde que comenzamos una relación distinta a una sola noche...cada beso, cada roce, me comenzaba a traer memorias...hasta esta noche. — dijo Regina interrumpiendo a Mary Margareth. —Esta noche, después de que Henry llegó, cuando ellos dos estaban hablando, yo sufrí el retorno completo de mis recuerdos. Y no fueron...no son muy agradables. —

Mary Margareth vio, en ese momento, a aquella Regina que había conocido cuando era una niña. Esa Regina que estaba enamorada y a la vez asustada. Enamorada de Daniel y asustada de que su madre se enterara. Esa Regina que había confiado en ella.

—Regina... — dijo Mary Margareth estirando la mano tratando de tocarla. Pero la Alcalde hizo un paso hacia atrás.

—Estoy maldita, Snow. No puedo ser feliz— dijo Regina. —No me toques porque no podrás sobrevivir a una nueva maldición—

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó Snow tratando de entender realmente que le estaba diciendo Regina

—Ojalá. No tengo fuerza para amenazar, Snow. Quiero simplemente advertirte. Cora me maldijo de alguna forma el día que nací. — dijo Regina. —Estoy segura de que cualquiera persona que se me acerque o me toque, va a ser maldecida por el resto de su vida—

Mary Margareth miró a Regina. Vulnerable, esa no sería una palabra que uno asociaría generalmente con Regina Mills. Pero así la veía ahora.

—¿Y qué me dices de Emma? —preguntó Mary Margareth. —Es mi hija. Realmente la amas, realmente te ama. —

—Emma debería alejarse de mi. Pero no quiere— dijo Regina.

—Por supuesto que no quiere, te ama—dijo Mary Margareth como si fuera obvio.

—¿Me ama? —preguntó Regina riendo irónicamente—Snow, estamos hablando de tu hija y de James. ¿Cómo puede amarme? —

—Fue creada como parte del amor verdadero—dijo Snow poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana—¿Qué tal si fue creada para que todo esto suceda?¿Para qué tú finalmente puedas encontrar el Amor Verdadero?¿La Felicidad?¿Tú final feliz? —

—¿Crees que me lo merezco? — preguntó Regina siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Yo no hubiera tomado las decisiones que tú tomaste, no hubiera hecho muchas cosas de las que tú hiciste en el Bosque Encantado. — dijo Snow girando para mirar a Regina—Pero si hubiera tenido una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad de redimirme, una segunda vida... —

Regina río a través de la nariz, mirando a Snow.

—Lo sé. Suena estúpido— dijo Mary Margareth sonriendo.

—Sobre todo porque no puedo devolverle la vida a todos los que maté, Snow—dijo Regina

—Es verdad, pero probablemente puedas evitar matar a alguien en esta vida. —

—Eso suena tan fácil. — dijo Regina haciendo reír a Snow.

—¿Por qué el pueblo te envió a ti? — preguntó Regina atreviéndose a salir de la cama para pararse al lado de Snow, y mirar por la ventana.

—Porque saben que soy la única que puede descubrir si estás mintiendo o no. Y estuve 28 años separada de esa rubia que está esperando junto a tu hijo, que resulta ser mi nieto, y quería estar cerca de ella. Entender. Tengo un Príncipe por marido al que le va a costar entender que su hija prefiere la compañía de Princesas, y no de Príncipes—

—Me llamaba la atención que tu otra mitad no estuviera contigo. —

Snow asintió, y miró a Regina.

—¿Ves? Hasta nosotras tenemos una oportunidad— dijo Mary Margareth arriesgándose a limpiar una de las lágrimas de la Alcalde. —Dejaste de llorar"—

—Extrañamente tus palabras hicieron algo más que molestarme—dijo Regina girando para mirarla.

—Es lo que intento. Ahora tengo que explicarle a todo Storybrooke que lo mejor es seguir como estamos—

—Me van a poner a prueba— dijo Regina.

—Sabes que no hacemos las cosas a media— dijo Mary Margareth comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Lo sé. — dijo Regina volviendo a la cama y acostándose.

—Voy a hablar con mi hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? Voy a pasar a ser tu suegra

—No hagas que me arrepienta de tanta confesión, Snow— dijo Regina pestañeando.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Henry, los dos intentando no parecer preocupados, pero obviamente girando rápido en el momento de escuchar los pasos.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó Emma mirando a Mary Margareth.

—Está mejor. Dejó de llorar— dijo la morena. Emma se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia las escaleras deteniéndose al sentir una mano en su brazo.

—¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó Mary Margareth despacio.

—No creo que sea el momento de una reunión familiar— dijo Emma

—No estoy pidiendo eso. Estoy pidiéndote hablar, por Regina. — dijo Mary Margareth. —De Regina—

Emma asintió y volvió a sentarse al sofá, en donde Henry esperaba mirando a las dos mujeres.

—Cuando la maldición se rompió a todos nos volvió las memorias. — dijo Mary Margareth.

—¿Eres Snow White? — preguntó Henry ilusionado.

—Si lo soy, Henry— dijo la morena sonriendo dulcemente.

—Es mi abuela— dijo Henry mirando a Emma

—De la misma edad de tu madre...de tus dos madres— dijo Emma frunciendo las cejas.

—Dejando eso de lado—dijo Mary Margareth mirando a Emma—A todos nos regresaron las memorias de nuestra época en el Bosque Encantado. Pero a Regina parece ser que le volvieron con algo que nadie espera. Conciencia—

—¿En serio? — preguntó Emma levantando su ceja derecha.

—Tienes que entender que la Regina que nosotros conocemos, era una Regina sin conciencia. Era una Regina capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de matar, por lograr su objetivo. Y durante mucho tiempo su objetivo fui yo. — dijo Snow

—Pero en el Bosque Encantado ella tenía la magia— dijo Henry.

—Y aquí no. — dijo Snow. —Lo cual nos da una ventaja, incluso podemos juzgarla. Pero...esta Regina, se parece mucho a aquella que conocí por primera vez. Aquella que todavía era inocente, y que estaba enamorada—

—¡De Emma! —dijo Henry sorprendido.

—En la época en que yo la conocí. Cuando en realidad, me salvó la vida, Regina era una mujer...una joven enamorada del joven que mantenía los establos de su familia. Daniel. Y después de salvarme la vida, mi padre le pidió al padre de Regina su mano. Él necesitaba una reina y ella salvó mi vida— dijo Snow

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Emma, aunque gran parte lo sabía del libro de cuentos de Henry.

—Regina confió en mi su secreto y yo confié en la persona equivocada. Daniel falleció y ella se casó con mi padre. Nunca supe, hasta muchos años después, cuando ella quería matarme, el daño que había causado al revelar su secreto— dijo Mary Margareth.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? — preguntó Emma. Quería saber y a la vez no. Realmente en ese momento solo quería subir las escaleras para estar con Regina.

—Ahora voy a ir a Granny´s, a comentarles lo que vi. Seguramente llamaré para que la lleven y ellos puedan observar que ésta Regina es inofensiva. — dijo Mary Margareth. Quería quedarse mucho tiempo más, hablando con su hija, pero podía notar que ella en ese momento no quería estar con ella.

* * *

Emma subió las escaleras apenas Henry cerraba la puerta detrás de Mary Margareth.

Regina estaba acostada mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, parecía que estaba esperándola.

—¿Cómo fue el reencuentro con mamá? — preguntó Regina. Fue una pregunta sincera.

—Solo quería estar aquí contigo, así que probablemente de mi parte no haya sido lo que ella esperaba—dijo Emma acostándose a su lado.

—Probablemente— dijo Regina acercándose lo más posible a Emma

—¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó la rubia mirando los ojos marrones de Regina.

—No. En cualquier momento tu madre va a llamar, y vamos a tener que ir a Granny´s en donde no voy a tener un buen recibimiento y voy a ser juzgada por todas esas personas a las cuales, de una forma u otra, les arruiné la vida—

—Ese es un gran gran futuro.

—¿Crees que me dejarán reparar el daño que hice?

—¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

—Trabajando para el pueblo.

—¿Más de lo que has hecho? No tengo mucha experiencia con Alcades de lugares tan chicos como Storybrooke pero puedo asegurarte que la mayoría de ellos están completamente corruptos.

—Nunca pude arreglar el reloj de la torre

—Eso es porque formaba parte de la profecía

—Eres toda una experta ahora en la historia de la creación de Storybrooke. — dijo Regina riendo.

—¿Por qué no intentas aunque sea descansar los ojos? Cuando ellos llamen, te avisaré.

* * *

Nadie había reparado en la hora, y cuando Emma y Regina llegaron a Granny´s el sol estaba asomando.

Nadie tampoco había reparado a Henry, caminando entre la rubia y la morena, mirando fascinado a cada habitante de Storybrooke.

Todos miraban a Snow y a la Reina Malvada, y todos podían notar que los recuerdos habían sido mejor aceptados por Snow, que por Regina.

Regina parecía una persona común y corriente, y mientras se paraba en el medio del restaurante, mirando a cada uno de los habitantes que se encontraban ahí, todos pensaron que quizás, solo quizás, fuera una actuación. Pero nadie podía actuar tan bien .

Regina esbozó en voz alta un pedido de disculpas, de la mejor forma que pudo. Hubo un poco de tartamudeo, un poco de temblor en su voz, pero no parecía poder dar a entender que era realmente lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Y no terminó, porque un nuevo temblor sacudió Storybrooke y todos pudieron notar que Regina también estaba sorprendida.

Fue Leroy el que se levantó pidiendo disculpas a todos, y salió por la puerta delantera.

Cuando escucharon su grito, todos salieron rápidamente a ver, y pudieron observar como una nube de color púrpura, muy parecido a la maldición que los había traído a este mundo sin magia, estaba cubriendo Storybrooke.

La voz de Regina rompió el silencio.

—¿Dónde está Gold? — preguntó mirando a Emma.

—¿Esto no lo hiciste tú? — preguntó Mary Margareth quien se había quedado cerca de su hija. Mientras James miraba siempre a Regina con enojo en sus ojos.

—No. Me viste en la casa. Después vinimos directamente a este lugar—dijo Regina.

—Es cierto— dijo Henry notando como todos estaban mirándolos.

—¿Dónde está Gold? — preguntó de nuevo Regina.

—Desapareció después de hablar con nosotros— dijo Ruby

—¿Es otra maldición? — preguntaron distintas voces.

—No. Simplemente es la magia del Bosque Encantado viajando hacia Storybrooke—dijo Gold apareciendo de repente entre la gente.


End file.
